


Somewhere in a strip club in '81...

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, guilty pleasure in making Drakken a sex symbol, i can only imagine him as a shy ladies' boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5C8AC6V2KQ&list=RDEMTYtVmyga2lJWJW5DsOaXng&index=2 :D(I know the song came out in '86-ish, but it fits. And if it fits- I sits!)





	Somewhere in a strip club in '81...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5C8AC6V2KQ&list=RDEMTYtVmyga2lJWJW5DsOaXng&index=2 :D  
> (I know the song came out in '86-ish, but it fits. And if it fits- I sits!)

The club was crowded with people, most of them dancing, grinding against each other. Some were seated in groups in little dark cushioned booths, sleazy men with blonde bimbos on their laps. The air smelled of alcohol and sweat, loud disco music pulsing in her heart. 

Shego made her way to the bar, where a lanky dude with slicked hair was pouring margaritas. The bartender, taking one look at her, smirked and shouted over the loud music.  


”Hey there, sugar. What can I get ya?“  


„Yeah, I was looking for...“ she didn‘t finish, just handed a little card to him, harrumthing loudly, casting her eyes down. Taking the card, the guy grinned and pointed to the other side of the room.  


„Sure thing, baby. Take a seat at that booth over there. He‘ll come out in a minute.“  


xxxxxx  


Shego wasn‘t new to clubs and other, racier activities that happened there, but this place didn‘t really look like your ordinary strip club, as the flashing neon sign implied. Sure, she haven‘t been to any in late 80‘s- she was only a teenager back then- but most of them tended to look the same: pole dancing ladies, suggestive music and a little bit less crowded. This place looked more like a rich swinger‘s party on drugs.  


She had been sitting there for almost 10 minutes, getting slightly annoyed and, God forbid, nervous, when she finally spotted him. To be honest, she didn‘t even recognise him at first sight. The man on the other side of the dance floor looked so much different from what she imagined: his hair was way longer, about 6 inches long, sweeping back behind his ears in slightly wavy locks. And glasses? She didn‘t know he wore glasses. He was still tall and board, if a little bit more slender looking, maybe even skinny. Yes, he was really skinny, she thought, as she watched him maneuver around the tables with a drink tray. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and red denim button down shirt, 5 top buttons undone, sleeves neatly rolled up. Seeing him looking like that, Shego remembered why she anticipated this little trip so much.  


Suddenly, the same bartender she saw earlier came to him, placed a drink on his tray, whispered something to his ear and pointed in her direction. He slowly turned to her, thanked the man, squared his shoulders and made his way towards her. The way he spinned around dancing people, balancing the tray over his head, made Shego‘s heart speed up even more.  


Finally, stopping before the booth, he dropped a napkin on the table, placed the clear-looking drink before her and swiftly took a seat facing her.  


„I didn‘t order anyting“ she said flatly, her eyes darting from him to the drink and back.  


„It‘s on the house, sugar“ he smirked, and the smile he gave her made Shego bark out a laugh, blushing violently.  


„What‘s so funny? It‘s gin 'n' tonic, nothing tricky“  


„No no, It‘s just...“ she shook her head „I never thought I would hear you talk like that“  


„Well, we‘ve just met and the night‘s still young“ he said, smiling sincerely for the first time. 

She smirked, too. An akward silence followed as he kept staring at her.  


„What?“ she demanded, slightly flustered  


„I have a feeling you don‘t know how this goes...“ He said jokingly „Do you want to go now or later?“  


„Oh! Ok, yeah. We c-can go now. Ok.“ She stuttered and he started laughing silently.  


„Ok, so. Take the drink and follow me“  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


Upstairs, they made their way down a poorly lit corridor, him greeting the girls they passed on the way and her staring at his back, biting her lip. Never in a million years would have she guessed he was that comfortable around women, especially half-naked women. When some of them waved at him, a few pecking him on the cheeck, he just crooned back at them, all chill and goddamn suave- looking.  


Other villains always talked shit about each other, her being no exception, but this little dirty rumor she overheard was too hilarious to be true. Sure, the 80‘s were an interesting time, but she never would‘ve thought... never imagined---  


„Here we go,“ he said, stepping aside the open door, motioning inside „welcome to my office“  


Stepping inside, she looked around- the room looked like a cheap hotel room, with old plastic blinds, stained carpet floor and a small twin sized bed. At least the bed sheets looked remotely clean.  


Just standing there, wringing her fingers, Shego jumped in surprise when she heard the doors slam shut behind her. He stood propped against the door, watching her with raised eyebrows.  


„You don‘t look like you‘re anticipating this at all,“ he said slowly „sure ya won‘t run away in the middle of business?“  


„No, it‘s just—believe it or not, it‘s my first time doing something.. like this.“ 

Then, she added sardonically at his amused grin „I meant having sex with a hooker, smart ass...“  


The comment got her a quiet laugh.  


„It‘s okay. I myself don‘t really do this that often, so I wouldn‘t call myself a hooker.“ Just then did she notice that his hands were shaking slightly, his brow sweaty under the dim light. „Sh--should we begin?“  


„Should we begin?“ she laughed mockingly, trying to mask her own nerousness and took a seat on the bed „That sounds a little bit formal, don‘t you think?“  


Laughing nervously, he yanked the tails of his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it. 

Only then did she notice his skin color- it was normal, if just slightly too pale. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way towards her.  


“How do you want me?” he asked, unbuttoning his pants “I’m up for anything, well… Mostly.”  


All that time, she was looking at him with round eyes, frozen in place, feeling almost dumb for being so nervous- it was just him! She came here to do this, she thought this through- why was she backing out now? Feeling as if she will never get a hold of herself, she emptied the glass she was holding, placed it on the floor near her feet, straightened and took one of his hands from the pants zipper, pulling him down to squat before her. Looking intently at his face, she took off his glasses and looked directly to his eyes, searching.  


“Something’s wrong?” he asked quietly, frowning, slightly nervous.  


“No, it’s just… You wouldn’t understand…” she murmured, cupping his cheeck with one hand. 

Taking that as an invitation, he slowly rose up, placing his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. Shocked from the straight-forwardness, Shego leaned out of his reach, placing her hand on his chest to stop him, eyeing him warily, eyebrows drawn together.  


“Okay...” he sighed, dropping his head “No kissing then. Let’s try this the other way”  


With that, the hands that were holding onto her thighs slipped around and cupped her bottom, lifting her further onto the bed. Raising her head, she saw him taking off his pants and soon he was hovering over her with only a pair of black boxer briefs.  


“Do you want to take your clothes off? Or panties, at least.”  


Frowning slightly at her huge-eyed expression, he started kissing her exposed neck tenderly, slowly sliding his hand up her hip, massaging the crook of her thigh with his thumb. All the while, she was lying there like a stone, her legs and hands frozen in shock. What now?! What was she supposed to do? Though she planned this little escapade, reality was coming on to her too quickly- even if she truly wanted it, having him right here DOING THIS was too overwhelming.  


Using all the will she had, Shego laid her trembling hands on his shoulders, huffing out a laugh at the feel of how hot his naked skin was.  


“You’re… like a furnace…” she said, sliding her hands to his neck, feeling a little bit bolder.  


Slowly, he raised his head and gave her a little loop-sided sheepish smile. A smile she knew really well. Then, all the uncertainties and stupid fears she had went out through the window.  


Shego leaned up and kissed him. Hard.  


xxxxxx  


“Are you serious?”  


“Ja, fraulein,” said Dementor smugly, barely holding in a laugh at Shego’s stricken expression “your dear partner in crime waz… How should I put it more carefully…”  


“A man-whore, lassie!” Killigan added loudly, drowning his whiskey.  


“Ja, precizely!” barked out the shorter villain, making Killigan laugh.  


„Aye, I remember him working at that hippie infested strip club in Upperton, back in `81. He was a wee- looking lad back then, used ta serve drinks there. Oh, but did lassies love him...“  


„Ja, it waz alvays so uncanny. The man looked like a washed out nerd. Bought his firzt lair with that money, though. Aszhole...“  


All the while, Shego was standing with her mouth slightly open, a horrifyingly amused expression on her face. He never told her that! With all the personal things they shared with each other over the years, even stuff they recently started sharing in bed…  


She REALLY wanted to see THAT for herself.  


Suddenly spotting him on the other side of the crown, talking to Fiske, Shego had an absolutely brilliant idea.  


She had a Time Monkey to steal…

**Author's Note:**

> Short note: writing Killigan and Dementor is stupid :D (no offence to the fans that like them, though...)


End file.
